


Big City Nights

by waybehindcool



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, RAM Era, Robot Daft Punk, Suggestive Themes, guy is horny af, i can never have enough of robot daft punk, the weeknd is mentioned but only in like one sentence, two robot husbands chilling out in late winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waybehindcool/pseuds/waybehindcool
Summary: (Or, its alternative title: Lets Melt All the Snow by Fucking.)Two robots finally get to relax after a busy New Year.





	Big City Nights

**Author's Note:**

> welp, this turned out to be way shorter than i thought it would be...
> 
> this is my first fic in the dp fandom (or any fandom, really) so feel free to let me know how i did!
> 
> (i pretty much resorted to using some daft slash clichés in this fic and i'm so sorry.)

 

It was a dark and chilly evening in Paris. The windows had been blanketed in a thin layer of frost for the entire duration of the day, citygoers walked the many sidewalks and avenues in big coats and scarves, and even the bright glare of the sun peeking out through dark clouds had hardly done anything to alleviate the cold of late winter. February was a cruel month, indeed.

 

Thomas and Guy-Man had been chatting on the couch for a while in their little penthouse, with the TV off and the fireplace lit. It created a very cozy atmosphere that made them feel relaxed and safe, shielding their robotic bodies from the biting chill of the wind outside, even if it didn't affect them as much as it did to humans. Classical music was playing from their personal record player that sat across from them on their coffee table, setting the mood for a night indoors.

 

During a lull in the conversation, Thomas leaned his head back and dimmed his optic sensors, taking in the soft music and the comforting weight of Guy-Man nestled against his side. He had needed this. _They_ had needed this. Their lives had gotten pretty busy lately in preparation for their debut at the 2017 Grammy's with Abel, and they had hardly had any time to spend with each other, other than brief phone calls before or after meetings, during their short rehearsals, and when they both went to bed. But now things had started to finally settle down, and they could finally enjoy a wonderful evening together.

 

The soothing motion of Guy-Man's thumb slowly moving up and down the length of his own pulled him from his thoughts. "You are very cuddly tonight, mon chérie." 

 

Guy-Man laughed softly. "I just missed you, that's all."

 

Thomas hummed and wrapped his free arm around the other's waist. "I missed you just as much, if not more."

 

"I wish we could talk like this more often, like we used to." Guy-Man murmured, scooting upwards so his head was propped up in the crook of Thomas's neck. "Our lives have been so, so busy."

 

"Not as busy as others', I might add."

 

"Yes, but do you remember the last time we sat down and had a proper talk?"

 

"I believe that was two months ago."

 

"That is why."

 

Thomas gave a little chuckle and nuzzled his lover's helmet in affection. He really couldn't help to admit that he also had sorely missed not just his husband, but their pleasant chats. Guy-Man's other arm came and wrapped around Thomas's neck, gold-plated fingers smoothing out the wrinkles in the silver robot's collar of his dress shirt to then reach up and cup the side of Thomas's helmet. Thomas was about to say something in reply before Guy-Man let out a low whisper right into Thomas's auditory sensors that immediately derailed his train of thought.

 

"Tonight has been perfect, but do you know what would make it even better?"

 

Thomas's fingers tightened their hold on Guy-Man's shoulder. He tilted his head down to look at the gold bot in his arms. He could recognize that mischievous and seductive tone anywhere. His visor dimly flashed with red as he thought about what Guy-Man was insinuating. It _had_ been a long time since they had been intimate like this...

 

"And what is that?" Thomas asked a bit nervously.

 

Before Thomas had the time to even process what was happening, Guy-Man suddenly swung himself over onto the other's lap, his hands quickly ridding himself of his tie that he was still wearing from the day and immediately getting to work on the silver bot's one. Thomas's hands dropped to Guy-Man's hips in surprise, gripping tightly. Guy-Man seemed to like that, seeing as a pleased purr rumbled from his speakers and a big red heart appeared on his visor.

 

"A-ah, I see..." Thomas stuttered after he had gotten over the momentary shock, hidden gaze beginning to appreciatively take in the prone yet dominating form in his lap, the flickering orange light of the fireplace accentuating the curves of Guy-Man's body. Guy-Man was practically on display for him at the moment, even right after such a sweet and romantic and _perfectly innocent_ moment between the two of them. Merde. If Thomas had a throat, he would have swallowed out of his building excitement.

 

Guy-Man finally managed to tear off his tie and threw it onto the floor near the couch, where Thomas's lay abandoned. He then glanced up at the other and abruptly ground down on him, causing them both to gasp from the friction. "Maintenant, montre moi ton amour, Thomas..."

 

_Well, it has been a while since the stars aligned in this way,_ Thomas thought, slipping his hands onto the small of his husband's back and pulling him even closer. _Might as well make the most of it._


End file.
